Staticor
| rate of fire = 3.5 | accuracy = 16.7 | zoom = | spread = | recoil = | clip = 45 | max ammo = 270 | reload = 1.5 | stat proc = 25.0 | physical damage = | impact damage = | puncture damage = | slash damage = | elemental damage type = | elemental damage = 80 | crit chance = 10.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = 10 | polarities = | notes = | users = }} The Staticor is a set of Corpus Gauntlets released in , that is Researched from the Energy Lab in the Clan Dojo. Functioning similarly to throwing knives, the Staticor fires slow-moving energy bolts that explode upon hitting a surface, hitting an enemy or simply travelling for enough time, dealing damage in an area of effect. It has a unique charging mechanic that increases the bolt's damage and area of effect at the expense of its velocity. However the Staticor will continue to consume ammunition the longer a shot is held without firing it. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages *Innate damage, highly effective versus Alloy Armor and Infested Sinew, can also confuse targets. **Shots can be charged by holding down the Primary Fire key/button, increasing damage and blast radius. **Shots create a small area of effect blast upon impact with a surface or enemy, dealing more damage at the epicenter. *Comes with a polarity. *High status chance. *Large magazine size and ammo reserves. *Short reload time relative to magazine size. *Shots that are being charged or fully charged can be discharged directly on enemies by touching them. Doing so will knock them down, but will not proc any status effects. Disadvantages: *Projectiles have travel time, and will only travel a set distance before detonating on their own. **Charging a shot decreases its velocity further, making it ill-suited for engaging distant targets. * -exclusive damage can limit its utility (reduced damage versus Shields and severely reduced damage against Infested and Fossilized). *Charging a shot consumes 1 round of ammunition every second the Primary Fire key/button is held, even if the shot is fully charged. *While charging a shot, coming into direct contact with an enemy will discharge the shot onto that enemy, and will prevent the weapon from firing and charging as long as said enemy is in contact. **This includes being stuck with a Latcher, or coming into contact with an enemy during its death animation should one occur. *Staticor explosions can be seen and heard by nearby enemies up to 10 meters away, regardless of whether Suppress or Hushed Invisibility is used. Notes *As with most ranged weapons that can charge their shots, the Staticor's charge can be cancelled by pressing the Reload key/button, refunding any ammunition used during the charge. Any ammunition expended while holding a charged shot will not be returned. **Charging a shot consumes 3 rounds of ammunition. Tips *Due to the weapon's slow projectile speed (especially with fully-charged shots), consider aiming at a nearby surface rather an enemy directly. *Lethal Momentum is recommended to counteract the Staticor's slow projectile speed. The Jet Stream augment may also be used if the player desires. *Charged shots can be controlled with Navigator, increasing their velocity and granting bonus damage. Trivia *Not only is the Staticor similar in function to the Sonicor, both weapons were manufactured by the Corpus. This is unique in this fact as normally another faction develops a weapon that mimics another, it rarely ever is produced by the same faction. *It is the first weapon to use ammo when not being fired, as charged shots drain ammo over time. The only similar comparison would be the Convectrix which uses ammo as long as the beams are present, whether firing or not. **If the player reloads before a shot is fully charged, ammo being used in the charge will be returned, which is the only weapon in the game that does this. *This is the second weapon in Energy Lab whose duplication costs 50,000 credits, after the Amprex. Media StaticorCodexDiorama.png|Staticor in Codex. Tenno_Reinforcements_-_Staticor Warframe Staticor, Fantasy Vs. Reality - 5 Forma thequickdraw Warframe Test Drive Staticor 4 Forma